Episode 7431 (22nd February 2016)
Plot Priya tells Rakesh that Nikhil is staying in Canada but Rakesh is distracted when he receives a letter from Kirin stating he isn't coming home. Chas pesters Robert in the shop questioning him if he has found a way to stitch Gordon up yet. Robert explains he needs more time to make something stick but Chas insists she will sort something herself. Leyla mopes after being dumped by Nikhil. She's forced to reveal the split to Jacob. Bernice is disgusted Kerry has kept a copy of her sex video on her phone and Victoria isn't best pleased that Kerry was watching it whilst giving her a foot massage. Priya is upset Rishi won't promote her to managing director, feeling that it is to do with her being a woman. Rakesh requests Priya dispose of Kirin's letter for him. Chas asks for Cain's help in sorting Gordon out, although he is clueless about how to do to fix things. Ross warns Rakesh he could be the clue the police need to implicate Kirin in Tess' death. Brenda is heartbroken to learn Nikhil and Molly have returned to Canada permanently. She quizzes Leyla on why they have broken up as Jai watches on. Rishi stops Jai going after Leyla, reminding him he cannot show he cares about Leyla in front of Megan if he wants to be a part of his unborn baby's life. Cain buys Zak a pint and asks his advice over the Aaron situation. Zak explains their way doesn't work in a situation like this and they need to leave it to the police but Cain admits when he sees Aaron now he sees the child that Gordon abused, and the child they failed. Zak tells him when he hurt Derek after Lisa's rape, it hurt Lisa more and suggests the lack of control over that situation may have lead to attacking him. Zak recommends Cain try to tell Chas what he has told him. In the café, PC Swirling questions Rakesh about his car being at a port in Hull along with CCTV footage showing Kirin boarding a ferry to Rotterdam. Chas bangs on Gordon's door demanding he come out or he will tell everyone about what he has done. Rakesh lies to PC Swirling that he believed Kirin was in Liverpool visiting friends, and insists he hasn't been in contact with his son. Chas spray paints 'Paedo' on Gordon's car just as Robert arrives. A noisy neighbour asks if it is the reason Gordon was arrested the previous week. Robert drags Chas away saying none of this will help Aaron. Kerry makes digs about Bernice's love life, but is shocked when Bernice lets slip that Lawrence has given her permission to sleep with other men. Kerry cannot believe she hasn't taken him up on the offer. Paddy listens in as Rakesh reveals to Vanessa that Kirin has been in contact and has said he is missing Johnny. Vanessa is adamant Johnny is her focus now and she doesn't want to know if he gets in contact again. Robert reminds Chas that the abuse is Aaron's secret to tell, but she explains she can't respect his wishes as she can't watch him suffer. Robert promises her he will think of something. Rishi asks Priya to step up and be director at the factory, and she immediately offers Jai a job as her assistant manager. Rhona insists blocking Tess out is the only way she can get through everything and warns him if he goes to the police he is picking a dead woman over their marriage. As soon as Rhona leaves the pub, Paddy phones the police. Cast Regular cast *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Ryan - George Sampson Locations *Mill Cottage - Exterior *David's Shop - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor and male toilets *Café Main Street - Interior *Rowlands Avenue *15 Rowlands Avenue - Exterior *Unknown road Notes *A neighbour who shouts at Chas whilst she is spray painting Gordon Livesy's car appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,820,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes